Young Justice Peace
by ComicsCorner
Summary: The Team and League are invited to Secure the planet and home of the mysterious Guardians. Where the Guardians wish for peace between Secure and Earth with the signing of a peace treaty. But what will happen when a member of the team and the light disagree with this? When the light invades Secure what are they doing there and what do they want
1. Fears

_(Hey guys don't forget that I am soon posting a Young justice movie after this story and one more the movie will be posted so enjoy for now)_

Secure

the home of the Guardians the peace keepers of the galaxy and the defenders of the weak today should be no different and it isn't

Yet

"Tanzy come on let's go out and play"

A small girl with blonde hair and blue eyes squealed as she opened the door to her and her sister room. Another young girl with hair as white as snow, eyes as blue as ice, pale skin and freckles, pops her head out from behind the corner.

"Boo" Chloe jumped as her sister jumped out in front of her both the little girls laughed

"You're so silly" Chloe giggled as she hugged her sister tightly her skin was cold but she's didn't mind not at all. Chloe tugged at Tanzy's purple dress as they ran down stairs.

The girls smiled as they flew outside their huge home and into their backyard, it was summer time on the planet which was the best time of year no school, no training, no drills, no responsibilities not a care in the world.

The capital city Clara Fold was buzzing with its citizens getting ready to celebrate the day of creation which was a traditional celebration for the entire planet celebrations the very first seven Guardians to appear in the galaxy and how they created the Guardians way of life, the entire population celebrated this historic event it was also the time when Shade the Guardian of Darkness and senior Guardian protector of Earth returned to tell all of Secure of the Human race and the amazing traditions and customs that they take part in. Chloe couldn't wait to see Jason again he was after all her father's closest friend, he was like a second father to her and Tanzy.

Both the girls laugh as the roll around in the grass of the yard the soft surface of the planet was so inviting and safe the sun beating down was just as wonderful as lying on the grass warmed by its flashing rays of light but Chloe had to admit that it was warm but she knew how to fix that.

"Oh Tanzy" Chloe sings.

"Oh Chloe" Tanzy sang back

"Does it feel warm to you?" Chloe asked in a very unconvincing voice and manner but that wasn't the goal "Well doesn't it?" Chloe asked again Tanzy just rolled her eyes and smiled she knew what her sister was trying to do

"No Chloe" She said Tanzy also knew what her sister wanted but in this humidity it would just fade away and she didn't want to disappoint her beloved sister. "Come on Tanzy please?" Chloe said almost begging. "No it will only melt away and you'll be sad." "No I won't I promise please pretty please?"

"Answer is still no" Tanzy replied Chloe groaned then just went back to lying on the grass next to her twin but she wasn't going to give up that easily. Chloe Secure wasn't going to give up without a fight her parents didn't raise her to give up so quickly. "We can make a Snow Guardian, go sledding, or have a snowball fight."

"Big deal, let's just enjoy the sun" Seeing that her sister wasn't going to change her mind Chloe did as Tanzy suggested and just laid on the soft planets surface and didn't say anything, Tanzy was right it did feel nice to just soak the in sweet embrace of their planets sun but Chloe still wondered what was out their beyond the borders of Secure and not just Secure but the galaxy itself. What was out there what was waiting to be discovered? One day she would find out one day she will be a senior Guardian of Light and she would be able to roam the universe as she pleased finding what was really out there and coming back to tell stories of her grand and dangerous adventures and her discoveries would Tanzy come with her? She hoped so. Just then an idea popped into her head of how to beat the heat coming back to reality and no longer day dreaming Chloe took her sisters hand in hers and smiled big.

"We could oh I don't know make snow angels" Chloe sang. Tanzy eyes widened as she heard what her sister had just said, and then she began smiling. "Ok that is fair" Tanzy giggled as Chloe helped her to her feet both the girls dusted off the loose grass on their dresses, once that's done the fun can begin.

"Are you ready Chlo?" Tanzy asked

"Ready Tanz" Chloe replied

Tanzy laughs as she taps the ground with her hand and sends out a wave of snow covers the entire yard in beautiful cold beauty.

"I love this" Chloe screams

"Me too" Tanzy screams even louder

Both the girls dive into one of the massive snow piles made by Tanzy's powers the cold was so calming and soothing having a sister being a Guardian of ice had its advantages and getting cool on a hot summer day was defiantly one of them, the girls each took a handful of beautiful powdered snow and tossed it into the air watching it fall back to the ground.

"Wait Chlo take a look at this" Tanzy smiles as she uses her telekinesis to move the snowflakes around shifting them into different shapes as she does this Chloe can't stop laughing. She then takes her sisters hand in hers."Convergence?" She asks Tanzy smiles and nods her head their grip tightens both close their eyes then reopen them to reveal them glowing yellow and ice blue the raise their free hands and send out a massive blast of energy into the sky sending a wide range of snowflakes to fall the joining of the sisters two powers mixed with Chloe's light and Tanzy's ice makes the entire scene sparkle and shine as if something from a dream a beautiful dream.

"Again let's do it again!" Chloe cheers "Ok once more"

The girls prepare themselves for the convergence again but are shocked to see that the sky has turned a haunting shade of black and gray they turn and see multiple black star ships entering the planet's atmosphere both the girls backed away slowly slipping and falling on the ice in the process, then all of a sudden a loud siren began ringing all over the planet. The girls held each other in their arms holding onto one another tightly they knew what that alarm meant it meant that the planet was under attack

"MOMMY, DADDY!" both the girls screamed for their parents. Within seconds a man and a woman ran into the yard for the girls."Tanzy, Chloe are you both alright?" Both the girls nod "They must have heard the alarm Allen that must have been why they screamed" Alania said as she picked Chloe up in her arms, as Allen pick up Tanzy. "It's alright girls your mother and I are here you don't have to be afraid" Allen said comforting his two little daughters.

"What is your brother going to do about this Allen?" Alania asked her husband sounding so scared about what May occur.

"I do not know but I am sure that he will make a wise decision, right now we just have get the girls inside now!" Alania nods both the parents take the girls safely inside the house when the house holo com link went off Allen presses a button on the key board and an image of his older brother Erin appears.

"Erin what the Hell is going on why has the invasion alarm been sounded?" Allen asked his brother praying that the events that may occur would not come to pass for his daughters sakes if who he thought was invading the planet they may not stand a chance. "I think you know dear brother why the invasion alarm was sounded" Erin began "The Mandurians are calling for war"

Allen stood in shock at what he heard he turned to his wife who had tears in her eyes holding Chloe even closer to her. "What can we do?" Allen asked hoping for a solution to the situation that was now so close at hand he could feel so much pain in his heart he could scenes so much fear every where it was so painful and cold. "I don't know stay inside with your girls I will contact you later" The transmission ended and the image of Erin disappeared. The family was now left alone in their house once more. "He will find a way to end this before it begins Allen I know he will."

"He may be the King of Secure Alania but he can only do so much as can the council" Both of the parents stood in silence fear was now slowly sweeping over all of Secure. Both Chloe and Tanzy began thinking of their friends what where they all doing at this very moment where they all cowered in fear and shock or where they all safe with their families they both prayed that is so.

"I have to meet with my brother if he's looking for negotiations from the Mandurians he'll need my help" Allen set Tanzy down next to her mother and took her mother's hand in her tiny one. "Please be safe Allen" Alania begged "I'll be fine love I love you all"

Allen replied kissing his wife and both the girls good bye as he headed toward the door, which opened before he could open it, Alania screamed as she saw a massive figure standing before her husband "Alania get back get the girls out now!" before Erin could do anything at all the figure grinned and stabbed him straight through his chest,

"Allen" His wife cried tears now streaming down her face set Chloe down next to Tanzy and pushed them away as she ran to attack her husband's murderer but the figure pushed her back knocking her into the wall leaving a small crater in the wall the girls watch in horror as their mother lay on the ground bleeding on the ground unconscious. The figure then removed the blade from Allens chest and moved towards the girls, who both screamed in horror as their fathers lifeless body hit the floor bleeding out.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTERS YOU MONSTER!" Alania cried as she leaped forward and punched the figure into the wall which caused the ground to shake and the house along with it, the sisters were able to put up a force field around them to protect themselves for the falling parts of the ceiling. The figure then got back up Alania used her powers over air to lift the figure into the air and slam him back on the ground, he grabbed the air guardian by her leg and pulled her down to the floor he then got up and slammed his foot onto Mrs. Secures leg breaking it in the process she screams in pain looking over to her now dead husband she then looked to her traumatized daughters and smiled at them mouthing the words I love you both. Then without warning the figure stabbed Alania straight through her chest just like he had done to Erin. Both the girls scream out for their mother now seeing her bleeding dead corpse on the ground, they could hear gunfire and screams coming from everywhere. The shadowy man then slowly walked up to the girls Tanzy began screaming and screaming then suddenly everything went black.

"NO!" Tanzy cried as she awoke in her bed room, she looked around in shock panting and short of breath her hair was wet and so was her skin she looked to see that she wasn't in the Secure house, she wasn't 8 years old, there was no man, Tanzy was on Secure n her adoption parents house, she was 20 years old and her adoptive parents where both alive and well so where her two foster brothers Seth and Mark. It took her a few moments to realize that the events that had happened where only a dream and yet it wasn't yes it was a nightmare but it was also a memory a horrible tragic memory that she wished that she could sometimes forget but she's didn't she couldn't .

"Tanzy it's me Chloe come on get dressed today's the big day" Chloe sang from the other side of her sisters door. "Jason Renee the team and I are already here where just waiting for you the league will arrive later" She finished

"Oh right yeah today's big day yeah I know don't worry I'll be there soon" Tanzy replied still half awake

"Well ok will meet you at the palace I can't wait to see you in your dress bye" Chloe then left the house and flew to the palace.

Tanzy rubbed her eyes and looked over in the corner of her room and saw the ice blue dress hanging up on her closet door waiting for her. Tanzy knew that this day was coming and she thought that she would have been ready for it by now but she wasn't she was nowhere near ready to face the amount of vermin that was just hours away from entering her home world she was so angry how could Chloe think about making a peace treaty for both Earth and Secure it was completely crazy.

Ok you just have to make it through today you promised to be on your best behavior, they'll talk chat, laugh, have some sampan, sign the treaty then leave and I'll never have to put up with them again, well except the team great now I have them to put up with. I'll figure this all out later"

Tanzy got up and went into the bathroom and began brushing her hair once that was done she looked at herself on the mirror for which seemed like forever she sighed

"Only for today, its only for today, just get through today, you made a promise to yourself , your doing this for Chloe she's worked so hard, no powers, its only for today, just though today.

She then grabbed her dress and went back into the bath room to change and fix her hair. Once her dress was on she fixed her white hair into a single braid with a white bow at the end, she then looked at herself in her full body mirror and saw the beautiful figure standing there she didn't even recognize herself the dress was ice blue with a line of white material around the top of the bodice of the dress another thin line of white around her waist and a thin cover of tulle hooked to the white belt which went all around the dress except for the center, she wore silver heels, a silver necklace with a heart at the end a gift from her sister for their birthday, silver studded earrings matching bracelet, and white gloves, for the final touch she placed her purple guardian crystal necklace around her neck, this was a reminder of who she was, a guardian of ice, a guardian protector, a sister, a daughter and a friend nothing more.

"Be the good sister you promised yourself to be today, it's all only for today, get through today.

She repeated once more then heated out the door, but once turning her head the mirror in her room shattered, large ice spikes covered her floor and the rest of the glass in the room shattered because of the cold. But Tanzy never noticed once she was outside she met up with her parents and brothers and started heading towards the palace. Today was the day that Chloe feared the most the day that Earth and Secure became allies they day that Guardians and Human could coexist.

written disease artillery

"Get through today, its only for today" Tanzy thought to herself as she met her family outside their house she smiled as she hugged them all

"You look beautiful Rachel" her mother said. Rachel wasn't Tanzy's real name, Rachel was just what her adoptive family called her because none of them knew her real name and Tanzy couldn't remember it not after she hit her head and got amnesia and wondered of during the Mandurian, Guardian war. From that moment on the name just stuck.

"Thanks mom" Tanzy replied she loved her mom very much but sometimes wished that she would call her by her real name, but if it made her mom happy that made Tanzy even happier. "Yeah really beautiful Tanz" said Mark "Yeah I think that even queen Sara herself would be quit jealous" added Seth Tanzy couldn't help but blush as she hugged them both.

"Ready sis?" the boys asked. "As I'll ever be" she replied. She said yes but deep down she was deeply dreading this day. It was at this moment were Tanzy wondered what her parents would have thought of today would they have been proud or disappointed? Chloe after all was their daughter what would have to say to her what would they think of her? She didn't know


	2. Problems

**_The Watchtower_**

**_Torin's POV_**

Days like these I felt like beating up something, right now it was Godfry.

"Well folks I'll tell you what. I don't know what's worse is that the so called Guardians of Secure asking for a mutual understanding between their planet and ours or the fact that our united nations and the president himself agreed to it. I mean has the word gone mad?" He shouts into the camera as I picture of Shade and Illuminate appears on the monitor behind him.

"Yes I know what you all must be thinking the infamous Shade and Illuminate, the Guardians of darkness and light and the Earths Guardians protectors. Seem to be our guardian angels, but what about the four more Guardians have arrived on earth in the past 6 years, have come to our home. Sure they defended us, but what motivates them to come here? Are they studying us trying to learn weaknesses?

"Oh give me a fricking break." I moan rolling my eyes in disgust at the screen

"You think you'd know when to shut his mouth." Superboy growled

"It wouldn't stay shut even if we glued it Con." I said Conner couldn't help but smile at my sweet attempt to cheer him up.

"I must admit that I have my doubts about these negotiations between the species as many of you do but there to share his impute is nearly noticed millionaire Lex Luthor."

"Boo!" Maycey yells but mom quickly shushes him. The entire room glares at the screen when Luthor took a seat next to Godfry.

"As an individual I can understand your position on this Godfry but I do not understand how crazy it is."

"What is that Lex? That the Guardians are crazy aliens or the fact that they had the nerve to ask us for peace?"

"Oh boy here it comes." Growled Arsenal.

"I would call it more of a bold act rather than a selfish one. As for the Guardians themselves I have witnessed heroic acts of bravery from both Shade and Illuminate as well as Fire Women, Lightning lad, Frostbite and fire demon I view them a heroic peace keepers not destructive monsters they are peaceful and caring beings who only ask for a brighter future so I say let us give it to them that is why I will be happily signing my name on that peace treaty later today."

"Wait say what?" I ask in shock, everyone in the room stands in complete silence for the rest of the program wondering what to think of all of this and what Luthor had just said.

"Well I think that sums up your opinion, which is why I still will be accompanying Mr. Luthor to the signing myself along with my camera crew ready to capture the entire event so that the Earth can witness it all. So only time shall tell if the Guardians of Secure are with or against us."

Still no one says anything after the programs ends and the monitor's disappear.

"Cameras? Reporters? That wasn't the part of the agreement we made when Godfry wanted to be a part of all this." Nightwing said to Batman.

"There isn't much that we can do about it Dick. If Godfry doesn't get his way he'll find another way."

"Yeah he'd find another way to print the story with or without cameras." Bart said stepping into the conversation and everyone knew that the kid was right, the story would get out one way or another that's why everything had to go smoothly it was vital that it did.

"Have I ever said how much I hate this show?" Maycey chimed in

"Yeah I think I'd rather watch Americas Next top Model….ugh and I really don't want to watch that either." Rex added

The Team and League can't help but laugh at the twin's humor, it helped lighten the mood but we all knew that we still had a problem to deal with if everything didn't go the way it was suppose to and if Godfry reported it to everyone on Earth then the treaty would be a no go. And the feud between Earth and Secure would continue and maybe even lead to a war and we couldn't afford that to happen. You could really feel the tension and nerves of everyone in the room finally Pixie spoke up.

"So what do Batman? About Lex and Godfy?"

Batman being the ass he is says nothing so Dick speaks for him instead.

"We do as planned Pix support Illuminate and we all be on our best behavior."

We all nod, we all know what's at stake and we all know what to do.

"It still doesn't make any sense why is Luthor supporting the Guardian?" Batgirl asked

"Because he's pure evil." I muttered "He doesn't need a reason."

"But this time will have a reason Torin dear and we must find out what it is." Kaldur says placing his hand on my shoulder.

I couldn't help but smile it had been 8 months after the reach invasion and Kaldur and my wedding was scheduled for next month so much was happening and I couldn't wait to be his wife.

"Then it's a good thing that we already warned Illuminate and Frostbite aunt and uncle about them both, the royal guard will be watching them closely so that should make them back off a little." Robin said as he went back through the program that they only watched jut moment ago making both Godfry and Luther repeat their word.

"Well for Chloe's sake let just hope that this all goes according to plane." M'gaan said.

"Then let do this for Chloe." Karen cheered

"We all better start getting ready we have two hour before the party starts." Bats announced as everyone began to depart.

"Hang in there Cho we're almost there." Dick said to himself as he went into his room to change.


	3. Memories

**_Chloe's POV_**

"Wahoo!" I shout with joy as I flew through the halls of the palace and through the hall of Royals holographic images of every royal family to walk on Secure, at the end of the hall I stood in front of my parent's images. Both of them were smiling they looked so happy together, Allen and Alania Secure will never be forgotten.

"I'll make you both proud." I swear to them, as I remember all of the good memories that she had with both of them, my parents are gone from my life but that didn't mean that I had to forget them and I never will, but I will have to let go so that I could move on with my life, it's what my parents would have wanted me to do and what kind of daughter would I be if I didn't fulfill that wish?

"I promise that I'll make you both proud." I say once more before leaving the hall.

"Of course they are proud of you my child." said a sweet voice near the end of the hall, many people probably would not recognize it but I did not Chloe. She heard that voice all her life and it was the owner of that voice that I owed so much to.

"Jason." I say as the Guardian of Darkness moves closer to me his adopted daughter. I couldn't help but embrace Jason tightly in my arms.

"I was not kidding you know." Jason spoke breaking the hug. "They really are proud of you."

I couldn't help but smile at Jason as he and I both stood to marvel at the images of the two brave Guardians before us.

"I miss them Jason." I say in a very childish tone as a tear leaves my blue eye.

"I do too Chloe." Jay replied wrapping his arm around me, doing what he could to put my mind at ease, he was always good at that, he had to be when I was growing up, he always had to be there when I needed them.

"There still here Chloe they live on inside us we carry on their legacy. And believe me not a day goes by that I miss your father, he had to be one of the greatest men I have ever met."

"You really admire him don't you?" I ask looking at my holographic image of my father.

"Yes I did he had this ability to not always look for the bad in a person he believed in finding a new to understand them."

"Is that what he did for you? Did he except you like that? Did he not see the bad in you right away?"

"Indeed your father accepted me so quickly, no questions asked we became best friends ever since."

I really admire how close you both were."

"So did I." Jason replied he turned, softy kissing my cheek.

I smile looking up at the man who has given me so much in my life, the man I couldn't possibly imagine living without.

"Come now the guests will be arriving soon and we have to get you ready." Jason smiled.

I took Jason's arm as he leads me out of the hall and down to my room in the palace. As we walked my heart began racing like an Earth Guardian causing an Earthquake.

Quake.

Jason must have sensed my fear and quickly took my hand in his which kept me from shaking.

"Everything will turn out just fine." Jason said calmly.

How was he able to do that? I wondered, to be so sure of a situation and have the confidence to say aloud. Well Guardian masters have been known to be wise and Jason must be the wisest of them all.

"Thank you Jason, you always make me feel better." I sigh hugging my mentor

"It is what I'm here for." He replied as he hugged me back and we both walk together hand in hand.


	4. Friends and Family

**_Nightwings POV_**

Welcome to Secure folks, it's what many call the crown jewel of the Galaxy." Argo bragged as the Team entered through the Zeta tubes to the planet's surface.

"Wow." Torin said as the Team looked over the edge of the very high platform and look at the water below we could see the golden city of Clarity on the planet's surface, right next to the vast ocean the landing platforms were used to go to and from the palace of Clara Fold above us.

"Why is this platform here Argo?" Cassie asked as they waited for the transport to pick us up.

"Yeah can't we just fly up to the palace?" Julie asked

"Well we probably could Jul but once in the air our perception of what's up and down is thrown out of whack then seconds later we would fall into the water we can still fly normally around the city Clara fold and Clarity, but we can't just do it in this area." Argo explained

"Oh I see. Is there a scientific explanation for this? Maybe some gaseous mixture in the air affecting the individuals mind, or maybe some sort of change in oxygen. Oh oh or maybe some…"

"Julie stop talking." Jazz said covering her younger sister's mouth.

"Come on guys Tanzy are already up there mates so we'll all see them soon and remember that you all are guests here so please try to be civilized."

"What aren't we normally?" Torin teased the fire guardian with crossed arms.

"Well you haven't really had many opportunities to do so what with kicking so many bad guys butts for the past few months." Argo answered.

"Fair enough hot head." Torin smiled

"Don't worry Arg." I laughed. "We already had a talk about being on our best behavior."

Once the transport arrived we all pile in.

"Arent you coming Res?" Jackson asked Rescue noticing that the German Shepherd didn't follow us.

"Eh why don't you kids go on without me? I don't really have goo ties with Secure right now."

"Oh boy what did you do?"

"Nothing girly…well maybe something but let's just say that its complicated k?

"Well ok but you're telling us later."

While we all got situated Argo removes his guardian necklace from around his neck, insert it into a slot on the control panel and let it scan a light next to the panel turned blue and a female's voice speaks.

_"Where is it you wish to go?" _The voice asks

"Front of the palace please." Argo replies.

The sides of the transport then shut and lock as we ascend into the air floating to the capital city the palace Clara Fold. The view was absolutely spectacular seeing the city below, becoming smaller and smaller as we go higher and higher it was all so breath taking.

"Gotta say Lumie grew up in nice digs." Bart said as we land

"Well CC always had class." Added Mal as we make our way to the palace, the city near the palace was so beautiful I can see why Chloe is proud to have grown up here.

Before we could enter the palace three guards stop us.

"State who you are and why you are here."One guard orders pointing an electro staff at us.

"Sorry man but I can only answer half of that question." Bart teased "You see my secret identity is kinda a secret, the chicks on earth dig that sorta thing."

"No we don't." Julie and Cassie both said.

"And you're still singe hermano." Jamie added, we all couldn't help but laugh.

"It is alright Fox they are friends of my nieces they may enter." A man with brown hair, green eyes and wearing a suit with a black suit with a green tie and a god and purple sash across his chest.

"Yes your majesty." Fox replied as he motioned for his men to stand down and let the team pass into the throne room as the doors behind us shut I realize there's no turning back.

The throne room itself is massive, windows and drapes cover the sides of the walls, a long purple carpet stretched from the doors to a small set of long stairs that held a platform with three chairs, each for a member of the royal family. King Erin, Queen Sara and their daughter Terra the leaders of the planet.

"You'll have to forgive Fox." Erin spoke approaching us. "He is the captain of the Securian royal guard and is the head of my wife and my personal guard, so you can see why he can be a little on edge, but he is a good man none the less."

"We're all just glad that you were here to save us sir."

"Today is a historical event Argo and I am in an especially good mood so here we are."

We all smile just as Queen Sara enters the room. Wearing a long blue sleeveless coat and an ocean blue dress, her brown hair pulled back in a high pony tail wearing the same colored sash as her husband. The entire team bowed the way that Jason, Rihanna and Chloe had all showed us. Arms crossed over our chests then bow, the king and queen seem pleased and return the same gesture.

"Welcome friends I am so happy that you could all be here."

"Pease may I present my wife as well as Queen of Secure Sara Secure."

"You majesties it is an honor to meet you both." Kaldur said.

"Oh please the honor is ours." Sara began. "Chloe has told my husband and I so much about you all in her transmissions to home. She truly admires you all."

"And we're all absolutely crazy about her." M'gaan sang happily.

"We are both so happy to hear that and we are so glad that Tanzy and Chloe are working with such amazing people." Erin spoke proudly.

"We're lucky to have them both."

"Splendid, now I assume that Chloe told you that the festivities would be taking place here? Sara asked

The team a nod at the queens question and honestly there couldn't be a better place to host the event it certainly was roomy. The guests would arrive via zeta tube, the king and queen and princess would be announced then greet the guests, dinner would be served, the party would take place. Then the treaty would be sighed would start, then the party would continue and then the world would change forever and no doubt for the better.

"Perfect now then we should all be getting ready yes?"

"Majesty?"

"Yes Fox what is it?" Erin replied turning to his guard

"We found this outside on one of the landing platforms." Fox said hold a handcuffed Rescue by his collar

"I'm not here to steal anything I swear." Rescue said frantically dangling from the guardian's hand.

"Rescue!"

"What girl I didn't do anything I swear I didn't!"

"You know this animal?" Erin asked us very surprised.

"Yes we do majesty he lives with my family." Said Jackson disappointedly. "He's our friend he's a part of the team."

"In that case, Fox please release him." Erin orders.

"Are you sure sir?"

"Yes I am, now let him go please"

Thankfully the Captain does as told and releases Rescue.

"Uhh." Rescue says to Fox showing him his still handcuffed hands. Unsure Fox turns to Erin.

"Un cuff him Fox."

Again Fox does as told and un cuffs the K9.

"Stay out of trouble dog." He orders leading King Erin and Queen Sara down the hall.

"Yes sir." Rescue saluted sarcastically then growled. His face seemed worried when he turned to face us. "Uh hey."

Torin only rolls her eyes in anger.

"Un frickin believable." She moaned.

"What? What did I do?


	5. Arrivals

**_Jason's POV_**

"So this is Secure?" Godfry said as he stepped onto the landing platform after coming out of the Zeta tube. "It'd not as shinny as I thought it would be, what a shame."

I rolled my eyes but quickly regained my smile, even though I despise Godfry I still had to keep my calm and be respectful the signing of the treaty was ridding all on this party. So I just smiled and greeted the Earth representatives, the League and politicians.

"Welcome to Secure our home." I say as Rihanna and I both bow.

"Always a pleasure to see you Shade." The dark knight said shaking my hand.

"And you as well my friend." I reply

"Am I that forgettable Bats?" Rihanna asked in her beautiful French accent.

"Of course not Rihan."

"Hey Ri." Canary and Vixen both smile hugging my dear wife.

"Oh hello girls it is so nice to see you both."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world J." Vixen laughed.

"Welcome Mr. Luther, Mr. Godfry so glad you could both make it."

"Glad to be here Shade." Replied Luther.

"This way boys." Godfry shouted over the chattering crowed to his camera crews, as they hugged huge amounts of equipment onto the platform.

"Uhh is all this really necessary?" Fire Women asked worriedly as five transports arrive, both Rihanna and I knew that cameras were not a part of the agreement that they had made, and this new arrangement worried us both.

"Well since Secure and Earth are going to become new allies I see it as only fair that the rest of the Earth witness it."

"Need we remind you Godfry that cameras were not part of the agreement that we made when you wanted to report this story?" I asked very firmly hoping that Godfry would be a man of his word.

"There was nothing in the agreement that said that I couldn't bring my work with me." The reporter began.

"No!" I reply angrily doing my best not to raise my voice "You took it upon yourself to go behind our backs and chose your own judgment on what you could or couldn't do."

"Are you accusing me of something Guardian?" He asked steely now looking me straight in my eyes. Neither of us would back down. But I knew that I had to be the better man and step back.

"No of course not, I'm merely saying that if you wish for the signing to be broadcasted, than you will have to ask King Erin himself for permission to do so."

"Not a problem chap I'm sure that his majesty can be reasonable, him being an alien and all."

A hush then fell over the crowd as all eyes turned to the reporter and me.

"Excuse me?" I ask tightening my fists.

"Just remember that your actions affect how this treaty will proceed, if one thing goes wrong it's all over, are we clear?"

"Oh come now Godfry." Luther suggests

I frustrated step forward but Rihanna and Bruce both stop me, grabbing both of my arms.

"Jason darling don't, let it go please." My wife whispers to me praying that I would walk away.

So I do as she wishes, turn my head back to Godfry and speak through my teeth.

"Crystal."

Godfry then smiles and hops into one of the transports with his crew.

Batman, Fire Women along with a few other Leaguers followed me into another transport that quickly takes off.

"Hey you ok J?" Ollie asked his friend as our transport ascends higher into the air.

"Yes thank you Olie and I am fine."

Rihanna smiled as she takes her hands in mine.

"I really did think that you were going to punch him J Darling."

"So did I Rihan dear I'm just glad that you and Bruce were there to stop me before I ruined everything."

"Happy we could help Jason."

I smiled happily at Bruce. When we finally arrived at the palace Rihanna began escorting everyone inside.

**_(OCD)_**

Watching from her balcony was a certain guardian of ice who was filled with fear, hatred and betrayal. These were all of the emotions that Tanzy was feeling but now she also felt alone getting through this evening was going to be difficult. She wasn't prepared for what awaited her. She paced her room in the palace multiple times then turned back to the balcony she looked at the silver bracelet on her left wrist that was a gift from her birth mother Chloe had a match except it was in golf.

Thinking of her sister made Tanzy feel even worse she didn't wish to let all her amazing hard work to go to waste she loved her to much for that.

"Don't worry the day will be over before you know it. You're doing this for Chloe, no one else. Don't let all her hard work go to waste. No powers you promised no powers."

Tanzy then looked down at her hands steadying her on the balcony; she stood in shock as she saw that her hands had crushed the stone railing. She quickly stepped back staring at the railing, but every step she took covered the balcony in more and more ice.

"Oh great." She muttered waving her hand trying to make the snow disappear but it wouldn't and Tanzy knew why.

"I couldn't be a senior? If I was this wouldn't be a problem it would be easy." But she wasn't a senior not yet at least.

She knew that to become a respected senior, a junior guardian had to discover something that is holding them back a conflict within them that has kept them from discovering their true potential. A problem that was not yet solved, resolving that conflict and coming to terms with it would set them free and earn them the title of senior Guardian. All guardians discovered their true potential eventually it only took time.

But regardless being a senior wouldn't change today's events. She would only talk to Chloe and Argo only them and no one else.

"No negative emotions be strong."


	6. Tensions

**_Argos POV_**

**_The upper ring the Capital city Clara Fold_**

Trust and loyalty are similar but different.

Loyalty is a strong feeling of support or allegiance.

Trust is a firm belief in someone.

I am both.

I'm loyal to the team, and to the Guardians of Secure. And I trust them and the Team.

Most people are loyal and trustworthy.

But Tanzy I don't know, it felt like she was only loyal and trusted one side. Though she never confirmed it I could tell she wasn't comfortable with the team. I could feel it sense it, I just didn't understand it. After everything we've been through Tanzy still wouldn't accept them.

I was new to the team. I had met all of them when Chloe found Tanzy and brought her back to Secure once they discovered that they were sisters, Chloe introduced me and the others to the gang we all became good friends very quickly.

Amaris, Oceana, Drake, Bly, Tanzy, Alex, and Skylar all came to assist Earth when Chloe told us about the Reach invasion and after that I stayed with them ever since under the codename Fire Demon.

I didn't understand there must be a reason why Tanzy doesn't trust them? If she didn't why did she stay on the Team?

I guess I was arrogant to see it that's what Tanzy always said I was. Didn't know what she meant by that.

What is her problem, why does she have to be so mean? Guess that was a quality that all Guardians of ice possessed. Being just as cold as the element they controlled, makes sense to me.

Unlike Tanzy I was actually excited about the peace treaty. It was a chance for both worlds to start over, to stand together rather than divided. Think of what we could accomplish together and what it would mean for future generations.

Many things are going to change and I couldn't wait to see how.

"Mom, Rose, Grant, Jericho are you all ready yet?" I call inside my house as I wait down stairs for my family.

"Argo sweet heart." My mother laughs as she makes her way down stairs. "I'm not as young as I use to be."

I only laugh with her as I help her downstairs

"Who are you kidding mom you're stunning, gorgeous, ahead of your time."

"Oh you're too good to me Argo." She smiled proudly. "How do I look?"

I recognized the dress she was wearing; it was the same she wore in one of her anniversary pictures with my father. The dress looked brand new, no holes or tears mom must have preserved for a while.

Long draped lime green sleeves, v neck collar, red sash with two long midnight blue flaps on both sides of the yellow skirt with gold trim. It was perfect she is perfect.

"You look amazing mom, always do."

"Thank you sweetheart." She smiles fixing my black vest over my white button up shirt. "Now if only you're brothers and sister would hurry up, Rose boys get down here right now."

"Ok ok were coming mom." Jericho snarled as he raced down stairs followed by Grant then Rose.

"I look Ridiculous don't I? Jericho asked adjusting his collar.

"You look fine." Rose said twirling her hair around her fingers.

"You all look amazing." Mom said sweetly as she opened the door.

"Come on we don't want to be late as a council member I am required to be there early."

"Alright then the Roth family is moving out." Smiled Grant.

**_The Palace Cassidy._**

**_Erin's POV_**

I had practiced and rehearsed what I was going to say to them when they arrived.

The décor had been chosen and placed, the food cooked by the best chiefs on Secure. Everything was going to be perfect. So why am I so on edge?

Was it because the same species that had attacked and killed my people were coming here? Of course my people did not know the identities of them but is seemed to hardy matter. They were coming and that would not change.

I was very excited for the peace treaty because Chloe was indeed right. The feud between Earth and Secure has gone on for too long now it was time to end it before it got out of hand.

Secure and Earth should be allies not enemies. Think of all the good we could do together. Al we could learn from one another it could benefit us all I know that it could.

"Everything is going to be just fine Erin." My wife says as she adjusts my tie and the royal sash across my shoulder.

"How can you be so sure Sara?"

"Well for one thing I'm gifted with the ability to when things are going to be fine." She smiles walking down the small steps from the throne platform instructing some of the chiefs and decorator, they were all preparing for the event. It was very hectic and over whelming.

"Gift what gift?" I question sarcastically.

"I can't tell you it's a family secret." She teasing me now, I can tell but she was very enjoyable to play with.

"Well I'll guess that I'll just have to trust your side of the family's secret." I laugh holding my wife closely to me.

"Don't worry Erin dear this is going to be wonderful."

Sara is right she is always right today was going to change.

"Besides." She began as she pinned the ceremonial cloak with the Securian flag symbol around my shoulders clipping the Guardians of Earth symbol pine making it stay.

"There now you're ready to show them all who we really are." she smiled kissing my cheek.

"King Erin, Queen Sara."

"Yes Fox what is it?"

"I just came to inform you sir that the guests have arrived."

A wave of terror instantly comes over me, I tried to speak but could not find the words so Sara spoke for me.

"Thank you Fox, send them in right away."

"As you wish my lady."

I then find the ability to speak again when Fox leaves.

"Erin why don't you go see if Terra's ready and I' great our guests."

"Sounds fine." I reply kissing her then heading up stairs to my daughters room.

Sara's POV

As my husband made his way up stairs I stood tall as the doors to the massive throne room opened.

"Alright here we go."


	7. Everything is Perfect

**_Chloe's POV_**

It was so excited seeing humans and Securians in the same room together, talking and laughing acting as if we have been friends forever. I was standing behind a curtain waiting for Uncle Erin to announce myself and Tanzy the team was already inside, all dressed up they looked so amazing.

I couldn't believe that this was really happening I was only hoping that nothing would go wrong. Ok deep breaths, wait where is Tanzy? She needs to be here oh no this isn't good. Both princesses of Secure need to be here not just one. Oh what am I going to do?"

"Do I look silly?"

"Tanzy." I squeal tightly hugging my sister. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry I was just saying bye to my family I think that their already inside."

"That's perfect and don't worry you look beautiful."

"Thank you and so do you."

"Thanks." I smile taking my sister hand in mine. "Are you ready?"

"I hope so." She replies as we hear Uncle Erin begin his speech.

"Hello and good evening to guardians, friends, and allies and of course representatives of Earth, on behalf of the people of Secure I welcome you to our home."

We both smile as the guests break into applause even Godfry which was very surprising.

"I appreciate all of your presences. Here the society of Secure is delighted to have you all. I know that we cannot wait to listen to the benefits that both sides can provide for the years to come and I think that we can all agree that it is time to start a new, not just for Secure but for Earth as well. Bother and sister planets coming together, with that I would like to present my wife and Sara and my daughter Terra, the queen and princess of Secure as well as my sister Vivica."

"We'll be next." I say squeezing Tanzys hand

"I would also love to present at this time my two lovely nieces. Princess Chloe and Tanzy of Secure.

At the same time we both walk out from the curtains and into the spot light applause and cheers echo throughout the room. Both my sister and I smile brightly and wave standing next to the rest of the royal family at the bottom of the throne steps.

We all stand there as the rest of the room continues its chatter and conversation.

"That was a beautiful speech Uncle Erin."

"Thank you Chloe." My uncle smiles proudly. "I spent a lot of time on it."

"A full ten minutes." Aunty Sara laughed.

"Sara darling" Erin laughed kissing his wife's cheek.

"Ah king Erin." We al hear Godfry call from across the room.

"Oh no everyone look alive." I say as Godfry makes his way to us.

"King Erin that was a beautiful speech. Brought tears to my eyes." Godfry sighed whipping a fake tear from his eye.

"Why thank you Mr. Godfry." My uncle replies shaking hands with the news reporter.

"I'm assuming that your nieces have told you about me seeing how they are the Guardian protectors of Earth."

"Oh yes they have told me quite a lot about you, Mr. Godfry. For example how you constantly slander not only the Justice League but also my niece's team on public Television?"

"Slander?"Godfry asks looking almost hurt. "Slander is such a strong word and a very wrong one."

"Then what word would you use?"

You can feel the tight tension between the two, the only noise that is able to be heard is the chatter in the room. My uncle had Godfry cornered and I liked it.

"You see your majesty on Earth we have something called the bill of rights that claims the freedom of speech and press which allows…."

"My people once taught Earth history so therefore we are aware of all earth history and its historical documents. Freedom of speech and press are also legal on Secure but not when either pint lies."

"Lies?" Godfey gasped "Lies? The Justice League is dangerous it's only a matter of time."

"Who exactly are they a danger to Godfry? The people of Earth or people like you? Who wish for nothing more than to ruin them is that why you have come to Secure to seek out and try to prove that my people are somehow a danger to earth or for some other sick purpose?"

"Weeeeeeell you never know." He smiles greedily

"Then clearly you do not know the Guardians of Secure Godfry, we are peacekeepers protectors of the galaxy, we are not invaders or destroyers of life, we preserve it."

"Every planet has its secrets you're highness even yours." Godfry hisses with a smile wrapping his arms around his back. "Have a lovely evening all of you." He then begins walking away into the crowed then vanishes.

"What a weirdo." Terra says crossing her arms.

"Deffinaly strande." Added aunt Vivica

"Indeed." Added her father. "But let's not be rude to the rest of our guests we will just have to stay away from Godfry, besides it is only for one night."

My uncle is right, Godfry is only one man how much misguidance can he make in one night? Hopefully not much while my aunties, uncle and cousins left to speak with other guests Tanzy and I made our way to the team.

"Oh my guardians." I squeal hugging M'gaan and Torin "You all look amazing."

"So do you girl."

"Thank you Torin, I love the gloves."

"Thanks girl."

Torin always wore gloves for special occasions or when she would be performing on stage to cover up her subject 10 brand mark on her right forearm , other than that she would wear long sleeve shirts or arm bands to cover it up. She always looks beautiful when she dresses up, the whole team looked amazing well the ones that were able to make it. Gar was back home visiting with friends and L'gaan was out in Atlantis.

But I was so happy to see everyone else. Especially Dick, he looked so handsome.

"Hey stranger." I smile hugging him.

"Hey gorgeous." He smiles back kissing my cheek." You look amazing Chlo."

"Thank you, so do you. You all do."

"Well you know me Chlo I never miss a party."

"She never does." Kaldur grins wrapping his arm around Torin.

"Good thing you won't miss your own wedding."

"You know it Grayson."

"Have you both thought of a date yet?" I ask excitedly.

"Uh well we were thinking maybe sometime in July maybe may of this year."

"That sounds great Kaldur." Coner smiles.

"We're so happy for the two of you." Added M'gaan.

"Thanks you all of you that means slot to Torin and I."

"So when does the treat signing start?"

"Not until after dinner Bart…..oh my goodness I am so nervous."

"Don't worry Chlo it's gonna be just fine."

"I hope that you are right, the treaty is going to change everything."

"For the better no doubt." Argo spoke folding his hands below his torso.

"Indeed." I agree. "Courtney, Roy I am so happy that you Jackson and Jazz could make it."

"Well Oa and Secure, Guardians and Green Lanterns have been allies for years, so I'm happy to help however I can." Jack smiled

"And I'm writing an Essay on the event for one of my cources; imagine everyone has to watch it back on Earth while I get a front row seat." Courtney squeals happily.

"That's great Court." Roy says both move to hug one another but they quickly back away.

Things have always been a little strange between Courtney Whitmore and clone Roy Harper.

"Exsuce me." Courtney said walking outside onto a palace balcony.

"Go get her." Jack smiles at Roy.

We all watch as Roy leaves to speak with Courtney.

"We saw Godfry talking to you and your family. Is everything ok?"

"No trouble Conner thank you. Godfey was only digging around looking for dirt to get on the Guardians."

"Why is that not surprising?" Maycey mumbled hands on his hips.

"That guys slipper than a frog in lotion." Added Rex

"That or he's just pure scum." Growled Rescue.

"Easy boy." Jackson spoke calmly patting Rescues head. "Sadly you can't rip him apart, but you can imagine it."

"That's nice Jack that's real nice."

"We all laugh at Rescues remark, all of us except Tanzy.

"Tanzy?" I ask taking hold of my sisters hand "Are you alright?"

"Oh…yes, yes I am fine; I was only lost in thought." she smiles hugging me." Everything is perfect."


	8. What we use to be

**_Roys POV_**

Look at her she's so beautiful. I think to myself as I see Courtney out on the balcony. She was wearing a long midnight blue dress with small straps and silver shoes; her hair was pulled into a perfect low bun.

She looked so small.

"Hey." I finally say hands in my suit coat pocket.

"Oh hey." She smiles turning her attention to the setting sun to me. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, you?"

"Nothing I just like it here." She sighs looking back at the city below and the mainland.

"Yeah it is nice here." I reply taking a spot next her on the balcony.

"It really is amazing what Chlo did here. I mean if she didn't do it who would have?"

"Not Godfry that for sure.

I could help but laugh when Courtney laughs, her laugh is so sweet and calm. I loved making her laugh when she and I were together making her laugh was always a good part of my day. Sometimes I really did miss being with her.

"Well despite everything else, I really am glad to see you Court." I grin taking her hand in mine, but she quickly pulls away yet again.

This was my fault, the reason we were no longer together was my fault. Sure she was the one who broke up with me but I was the one who forced her to, who pushed her away. When I was looking for the original Roy, Courtney, Jackson and Jazz stood neck to me all this time but two years after Jazz and Jack joined the league with Court and I they resigned when Jazz had their first son Anthony named after her father, then their second son Roy named after me.

After they both resigned they gave up the hunt to take care of their boys. I didn't blame them for that but it still hurt me when they left. Courtney stayed with me for one more year then left the search same as me.

She said that I wasn't the same anymore and that I was obsessed, she was right and that forced her away. That's when I got with Jade and Lian came into the picture, but I never stopped thinking about Courtney and how much I have hurt her.

"I'm sorry Court." I say quickly trying to make amends

"No its ok Rpy really I just…so how is Lian?"

"She great she beautiful."

"I'm so happy to hear that."

We both stand in silence only admiring the sunset.

"I shouldn't have done what I did back in the throne room."

"It's ok Court it really is…..and I know that things are still a little strange with us but I'm so glad that we're still friends."

"Me too Roy me to."

"I felt so much better when we did hug. I felt so comfortable with Courtney she made me fee so good inside and out.

"Come on." I say. "We better get inside for dinner."


	9. Take no more

**_Tanzys POV_**

"Thank you Naro." I smile sweetly to the royal chief as he sets a plate of food in front of me.

"My pleasure your highness." he smiles back turning to serve the other guests. The dining room table alone can fit more than 100 people. Uncle Erin sat at the head with his wife, daughter and sister sitting by his right hand then my family, Chloe's and Argos then the Earth representatives, the team and league all sat on the left side of the table.

I loved how the dining room had a spectacular view of outside the sun was beginning to set and it was breathtaking. It was perfect so why do I feel so hurt; we were even eating a famous Securian delegacy. Steamed quaffs a famous and popular vegetable with our famous lightning fish that swim in our oceans

they are extremely rare to catch but are worth the time. When you eat them it is as if a burst of electrical energy enters your mouth. It is amazing yet even that couldn't make me happy.

Why? Instead I was filled with anger and fear; my fists were clenched so tightly as everyone's laughter and talking continue and grow louder and louder.

I wanted to scream, my breath was shortening and I began to feel dizzy. The chatter echoed in my ears ringing and piercing them. My head felt as if it may explode building up and up rising unable to sit still, my entire body shaking, trembling…

"Tanzy?"

That did it! Before I could think I was screaming, I had telekinetically pushed my chair 10 feet from the table, I get up and began walking away. Everyone at the table looked so horrified, but I did not care.

"Tanzy? Tanzy wait."I hear my sister call to me, as I make my way to the palace doors trying to get away, I don't want to talk.

"Tanzy what's wrong?"

"Whats wrong?" I ask angrily turning to face my sister seeing many of the representatives, the team and league keeping their distance from me and Chloe, even my parents looked disturbed. "What's wrong is that I can't take it anymore Chloe I can't!"

"Take what? Tanzy what are you saying how could you do this?"

"How could I do this? How could you do this?" I snap removing my gloves and earrings." Inviting people like them into our home and our planet. We don't like human's Chloe. Humans and Securians will never get along and they never will it's time for you to understand that." I storm off taking off my heels as I get closer and closer to the door.

"They killed our parents Chloe." I shout as I face my sister again walking to her. "It is because of their kind that you and I are parentless and we were separated for most of our lives. They ruined our lives MY life and I will never forgive them for that I will never ever accept them." I say nothing else after that; tears of shock and surprise fill my sister's eyes as well as my own, they soon meet the floor when Chloe speaks.

"How can you say that? You are Frostbite a member of the team you have helped us save the world, why would you do that if you never cared about the Team?"

"You don't understand at all do you? The only reason I ever stayed on the team after the reach invasion was because I stayed to protect you, keep you safe if anything happened to you…..if a human had hurt you I would never be able to forgive myself. And when Argo joined I knew that I had to stay. Don't you see?...I stayed only to protect you and Argo!"

"How can you be this way?"Chloe shouted after me. "Why do you have to act this way? You have never accepted the Team? Why because you are still holding a grudge against them? Tanzy that is not fair. You have never cared about them why do you have to be so mean?"?

While my sister rages on I could feel myself being built up again.

"Why are you so scared to get close to anyone? Why do you have to push others away? Why do you have to be so…..SO COLD!"

"STOP!" I shout turning on my heels sending out a wave of ice which froze the entire dinning and throne room. People screamed and yelled in horror backing away slowly, they were afraid of me.

Good I didn't care; I only glared at all of them, as I telekinetically blew the palace doors off of their hinges and flew off into the night without another word.


	10. Choose Sides

**_Chloe's POV_**

Oh my guardians.

How could Tanzy my own sister do something like this? Didn't she want peace between the species? I know I did but this wasn't about me it had to be what all of us wanted. Maybe I rushed into things I should have talked to Tanzy more about it but why did she not say anything to me? She could have told me that she wasn't comfortable with eh treaty I would have understood, I would have held off for a few years.

How could she just dismiss me like that? I was only looking at the situation with the glass half full I had to speak with the team. As I make my way to them I can see Godfry shouting into the cameras.

"You see? You see? I told you that these aliens are dangerous that girl almost killed me."

I sickly roll my eyes in disgust.

Killed them? As if, all Tanzy did was freeze the ball and dining room, I waved kindly to the fire Guardians that my uncle called to melt the ice. We were all working very hard to act like nothing was wrong. But we all sadly knew that things were very wrong.

"Hey Chloe you ok?"

"Yes Argo I am fine thank you…alright I lied I am not alright everything right now is not fine."

"I really am sorry Chlo I don't understand why Tanzy would do something like this."

"I do." I sigh looking down at the icy ground. "Tanzy is still upset about Earth attacking Secure along with the Mandurians. Many have moved past it, I suppose that Tanzy was among the ones who have not."

"We all lost someone that day Chloe. You and Tanzy lost your parents…..and I lost my father."

"Oh Argo I can't stop telling you how sorry I am."

"Don't worry about it princess, he abandoned my family when I was nine and he never came back. That is his fault not mine and certainly not yours. Besides I'm more worried about Tanzy."

"I as well, we have to find her, but I have no idea where she would have gone."

"Let's quardinate with the team then we'll find her I promise."

I prayed that Argo was right about that. I was so worried. Oh Tanzy why did you have to do this?

Why?

**_Tanzy's POV_**

Cold? I am not cold I think to myself as I storm thought he mainland city named Clarity. The streets were so busy much more than Clara folds streets. How could Chloe say that I am cold? I am not mean am i? Maybe I was and I would not accept it, I sometimes have a very hard time accepting certain things I don't understand why. Maybe I had overreacted at dinner

Stepping out of line, was I wrong to act the way I did? I was so confused, oh guardians help me, and I never should have yelled at Chloe that was very unnecessary. But she should have understood what it was that I am going through, is she to blame or myself?

Neither of course those filthy humans are to blame they started the war that killed many of my kind; my parents are dead because of them. And not only was my own sister spending time and hanging out with them but also sleeping with one? Unbelievable this cannot be happening to me!

But what could I possibly do? Clarity seemed to make me feel better, it is not often that I go to the main land I live up in Clara Fold with my family but I should come down here more often. I shouldn't be here I should be making a mends for what I have done, but why should I? I am so sick and tired of apologizing to everyone it is time for the word to beg for my forgiveness.

"Those filthy humans came to our planet invaded our home and now you want to believe that they want peace?"

I turn suddenly spotting a furious protester rioting in front of a huge crowed of Guardians gathered around him.

"Do you want those monsters near our homes near your children?"

"NO!" the crowed shouts back.

"Do you want them changing our lives, changing our very way of life."

"NO!"

"Then join the Traditionalists an organization dedicated to protecting Secure citizens from those disgusting human hordes. No other Guardians shall be harmed but we will make the humans leave by force. Now who's with me?"

Many men and women Guardians raise their hands and step forward and then so do I. The crowed all gasps in surprise to see a member of the royal family down in the mainland without an escort.

"I would like to join." I say loudly still raising my hand high in the air.

"Your highness." the protesting man said bowing to me along with the rest of the crowd. "What may I ask are you doing down here in Clara Fold?"

"Getting away from them." I say pointing to a holographic banner, displaying images of the team, League and representatives. "I cannot stand anymore, I have lived amongst them for a full year now and I would oven thing more than for them to get off our planet."

"Wasn't your sister the one who issued the treaty?" One man asked looking confused. "Why would you want to put a stop to it?"

"My sister created the treaty but that does not mean that I agree with it. Therefore I wish to be a part of your company if you will have me."

"Yes of course." The man says taking my hand "We would be honored to have a princess of Secure join our noble cause."

"What is your name Guardians?" I ask the man.

"Vincent Cross at your service your majesty." He smiles kissing my hand.

"Very well Vincent. But if I am to join you must promise me two things."

"anything your majesty."

"First you don't have to call me princess, majesty, malady or highness you only need to cal me Tanzy and second we do not harm the humans we only make them leave but by no means of brutal force."

"Of course." Vincent smiled. "As you wish Tanzy."


	11. Why we Fight

**_Tanzys POV_**

"Why do you hate humans?" I ask Vincent as I change into the Traditionals issued uniforms.

"During the war between our word, earth and the Madurians one squadron attacked my home I was taken from my family my wife and children, and I never found them again when it was all over."

As he speaks I can feel my heart heaving, Vincent has lost someone just like I have. This is why humans and guardians cannot co exist. And I can't go through that again the first time was far too painful.

"Oh my guardians Vincent I am so sorry."

"It is not your fault; you had to know what it is I'm fighting for. Well now you know…..so what about you? You lose someone that day like the rest of us?"

I could hear him pacing the floor as I changed in a separate room in his bedroom. Gaining my courage I walk out in the black uniform, it was more comfortable than I thought it would be. A gray T shirt with a black leather jacket, the same color cargo pants and boots hugging my ankles."

"I lost my parents." I manage to say as I arrange my hair in its usual pony tail. "A human came into my home and killed my parent's right in front of me. There was nothing that I could do."

"Oh god….Tanzy I am so sorry….But that is exactly what we are fighting to prevent. No one should lose someone they love. No matter whom they are and you're going to help us achieve that goal."

"I truly do believe in what you wish to accomplish?"

"That is good to hear because not many Securians do. Hopefully we will be able to persuade them over to our side."

"Even my sister?"

"Even your sister. I promise you that you will get exactly what you want Tanzy….and so will I."

A smile grew on my face as I took his hand in mine, I couldn't explain it but I felt so comfortable with him, he makes me smile and laugh it was amazing he was amazing.

"Vincent." A guard knocks on the door. "Everyone is ready."

"Be right there Sorto….it's time are you ready?"

I nod confidently as he and I walk out of his room together we both look over the balcony and see a massive crowed of Guardian followers below us.

"Guardians." Vincent calls though the room which instantly goes silent once he begins to speak. "Today is the day that Securians of all genders and a ages come together to take down an evil force consuming our planet. The humans they have all taken something from you form us. Our homes, friends, families we are a here because we have lost something because of them. Well I say no more! It's time to show these humanoids who is the stronger species we will show them that we do not fall and comply so easily. I will lead the charge to remove these humans but only if our fair princess of Secure will fight by my side."

The crowed bursts into applause at Vincent's speech. He was now looking at me waiting for my answer.

"So what do you say Tanzy do you want to fight beside me?"

I never hesitated to answer him; my heart was so overjoyed I couldn't believe what was going on.

"Yes!" I cheer proudly. "I will fight beside you all."

The crowed broke into even more cheers and applause as Vincent and I raise our hands together so this is what it feels like to be free to not be held back by your duties or responsibilities this is what It mean to fight for something that you believe in. This is what it means to take a stand. I will do whatever it takes to achieve this goal, this dream not just for myself but for all Securians. But before the dream could become a reality there was work to be done.

Vincent had divided us up into six groups each with a squad leader I was with a squad leader I was with him of course. Each squad had a different task weather nit was security, fight or flight Vincent and my squad were to enter the palace and round up the humanoids, sounded simple enough.

"The team will be a problem." I said to Vinc as we enter our transport.

"Don't worry we'll take care of them."

"Remember you promised not to hurt them."

"And I always keep my promises my lady." He grins helping me inside the transport. "Pilot take us out of here."

"Yes sir."

Vincent sat next to me as transport began to take off, I was shaking and shivering as the transport rose higher and higher into the air.

"Nervous?" My leader asked taking my hand.

"No." I reply "Excited."

The trip felt like it was taking forever but we had to keep the transports underneath the base of Cara Fold so we couldn't be seen, once the ships were out of sight we few and phased up into the Capital City were we then made our way to the palace, it was now time for those disgusting earthlings to leave Secure, I held my breath as Vincent and I paced charges on the palace door while some others took care of the guards this is it, no turning back."

**_Julie's POV_**

"What do you think their talking about over there?" I question adjusting my pink boots.

"Don't know yet Jul." Cassie shrugged.

"This went bad real fast didn't it Chicas."

"Oh heck yeah Jamie." Sighed Maycey.

"Do you think Tanz is ok Rob?"

"I don't know Bart I just don't know."

A war.

That is what we're looking at here, a war between Humans and Guardians, Earthlings and Aliens, Securians. This was scary; it seems that a lot of things scare me lately.

I'm not brave just super smart. Brains run in the family.

I'm scared I'm not brave like the others, like my sister who was the Pixie girl before me, who became her after my mum died of Heart cancer. She then retired the mantel and gave it to me.

She was born with her powers, her wings I wasn't. For some reason my DNA didn't process the special parts of my Mums.

It wasn't until I was kidnapped by the Reach and experimented on, when my Meta gene was brought to life that I discovered what I could do. I had my own set of wings my very own.

I made friends Asami, Virgil, Tye and Ed they quickly became my friends.

I joined the team after the Reach invasion as the new Pixie girl, and I have never regretted it.

So why can't I be brave?

**_Argo's POV_**

"Anything yet?" I ask Dick as he looks though his holo Computer.

"Sorry Arg nothing, no guard has called in or found her yet."

I only groan without patients while I continue to pace the floor. The party was over so there was no need to keep the dress clothes, uniforms were what were needed. The League was donw in the city with the royal guard to look for any trace of Tanzy. This was driving me crazy Tanzy is missing the representatives from Earth are questioning the situation and people from both words are in a frenzy because Godfry had recorded and reported Tanzys spat and was streaming it live to Earth, what an ass.

"Man this really burns me up." I growl

"Uh Argo."

"Everythings going straight to hell right now."

"Argo man."

"Tanzy shouldn't have run off I need to help her."

"ARGO!"

"What Torin?!" I shout my eyes glowing bright red.

"Your hairs on fire man." Torin sais pointing to my head which was in fact engulfed in flames. But with the snap of my fingers the flames extinguished.

"Thanks Torin."

"No prob bro." She smiles "and you seem very less arrogant than usual you're actually acting concerned."

"Of course I am GL." I snap grimly. "And do you know why?"

"Oh do tell why." Torin smirks sarcastically.

"It's because Tanzy has vanished without a trace, the Earth representatives may not sign the peace treaty, and we could be in the middle of an all out war between Earth and Secure, so yeah I'm a little stressed out."

"Ok Argo." Torin sighs grabbing my arm. "Breath be calm, hakuna matata.

I only raise my eyebrows at Torin not catching what she was casting towards me. Torins ligo always is complicated.

"It means no worries Arg."

"What?"

"Ok first thing we do when we get back to earth we are watching the lion king."

"What Torin is trying to say Argo is that you must relax everything is going to be fine." Chlo smiled.

This is what I love about Chloe she's always so positive and so relaxed, so cam even when in crisis she's so upbeat.

"Is everything alright your highness?" Godfry asked storming over to us. "do you expect the citizens of Earth to stand for this outrage from your sister."

"Well maybe Earth wouldn't be in a frickin frenzy if you hadn't been filming the outrage and streaming it live maggot!" Rescue growled at Godfery.

"Good lord." Godfry shrieked "A talking dog what is this? A result of some sort of animal cruelty project."

"What?" Chloe gasped "No of course not, all animals on Secure are not harmed or killed for sport they are treated with respect just as much as Secures citizens are."

"Yeah and as if you care Godfry." Snapped Rescue. "You're just looking for something else to hold against the Guardians."

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing you little mutt."

Ok now Res was pissed off, unfortunately Torin pulled him away before he could do anything about it.

"I assure you Godfry that once princess Tanzy is found the treaty signing will take place as promised this will not stop us from gaining peace." Chloe speaks trying to cause less lack of confidence in my people.

"I certainly hope not majesty I would hate for anything else to delay the events."

"What a dick." Res muttered through his teeth as Godfry left the scene.

"Is that what you all deal with every day?" Asked Amaris

"Pretty much." Sighed Mal

"Wow that has gotta suck man." Bly chuckeled.

"You have no idea." I sighed

"Yeah Godfrys still a dick." Res said again.

"Got that right bro." Rex and Maycey reply scratching the K9's ears.

"Mates we have a problem. If we don't fin Tanzy there will be no treaty signing."

"Don't worry Arg." Mal states trying to reassure me. "Everything gonna be just fine man."

**_BOOM!_**

Before I knew it I was shielding Julie from a massive explosive charge with my body I kept Julie and Cassie shielded while Chlo and Tory put up force fields protecting us from **_debrie_**

"Jul, Cass are you girls ok?" I ask worriedly helping the girls up to their feet

"Yeah we're good what happened?" Julie asked slitly freaked out.

I remembered how Julie and I would aways have a hard time understanding each other because of our accents. Julies English and my Australian, but we soon figured it out.

"I'm not sure girls, Jul, Cass are you girls hurt?"

"Fine I think my knees are just cut up." She whines.

I look down and see that her dark skin near her knees are scraped up very badly.

"I've got you covered." I smile as I pick Julie up in my arms and run her over to Virgil, The twins, Jamie, Bart and Robin.

"Julie." Virgil gasped.

"She ok dude just stay out of sight alright all of you."

They all nod as I set Julie on the ground in Cassie's arms; I then make my way to where the explosion took pace. Chloe, M'gaan and I used our telekinetic power to push the smoke and dust away from us so we could see and breathe.

Who the hell would attack Secure? they were either brave or very stupid. Well whoever they are they're going to be in huge trouble, with my power they don't stand a chance, they are going to be sorry they will be….

"Tanzy?" I gasp once the smoke cleared. "You're attacking Secure?"

"What no Argo of course not, why would you think that?"

"Well for one thing you DID JUST BLOW THE DOORS DOWN!" I shout.

"Our fight is not with you it is with the humans."

"First of all Tanzy you're crazy if you think you're going to take them and second we?""I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder as I'm blasted to the ground.

"That is us." I hear a man say."Listen up all of you! You will gain nothing from defending these Hummanoids , now hand them over!"

"You want them come and get em!"

"Lantern stand down." Nigthtwing yelled to the female Green Lantern. "Tanzy why are you doing this?"

"I do not expect you to understand Nightwing, but I do expect my sister to do so." Tanzy replied staring at Chloe

"Tanzy wait please we can work this out somehow I promise."

"I would not have done this if you had not made that damn treaty, like I have said before Securians and Earthlings can never get along you need to grasp that concept and soon."

The look on Chloe's face said it all she was heartbroken and so hurt.

"And it is like I told you, you truly are cold."

Oh boy this wasn't going to end well. I could tell.

"My fight is not with you sister. But I will fight you if I must to get my point across." Tanzy says attacking Chloe. While the rest of the team went up against the rest of the guardians I stood up to the leader.

"What have you done to Tanzy?" I demanded the leader to answer me.

"Done to her?" A different guardian asked the laughed aloud. "Skug we haven't done anything to her, she joined our organization of her own free will."

"Fine if you ain't gonna be truthful with me than answer me this, why are you doing this?"

"It is simple really we need to prove to not only our world but also to Earth that we do not give up for anything you could be a very worthy ally."

"Vincent no!"

"Hold your tongue Sorto." Vincent yells angery.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm already on a team and their 10 times more honorable than you and your team."

I really am sorry to do this my friend but you leave me no choice." Sorto says striking me in my chest hard, I summersault backwards and send a wave of fire his way but he only dodges it. He moves so quick and so fast I couldn't land a punch on him. He was beating me up more than the other way around, this was crazy, and it seemed like everyone else wasn't have much luck either.

Guardians are known to be able to defend themselves at the earliest ages, so the team wasn't doing so hot. Except for Torin she was giving it everything she had. But Chloe and Tanzy were being so hesitant with their attacks, not wanting to hurt one another. I was getting my ass handed to me this guys fighting style was so strange and unfamiliar, so unnatural. It wasn't until I was able to black him multiple times and knock him to the ground where I now had the advantage.

"Stay down!" I order.

"Argo NO! Do not hurt him." Tanzy shouts pulling me away from her leader, I hit the ground hard when I was pulled away but I quickly make it to my feet.

"Tanzy what are you doing with this guy is crazy!"

"Is it craziness to stand up and fight for a cause that you believe in?"

"No of course not but in this case it's even crazier."

"I don't expect you to understand Argo what with your arrogance and everything."

"Arrogance? You're talking to me about arrogance? Who was the one who ran off like a little girl and was only thinking of herself and how this treaty would only effect her and not everyone else? Who's the one who ran off to be part of a crazy and insane party to kill the Earth representatives?"

"We were never going to kill them Fire Demon, only make them leave."

"Oh right." I roll my eyes sarcastically. "That makes it all better!"

My anger rapidly rises when Tanzy begins to walk away from me.

"That's it Tanzy run when you realize that you've been beaten just like you always do!"

"Shut up Argo!"

"No no I won't shut up I have lots more to say. So don't walk away from me, from us the closest thing to a family you have. I care about you Tanzy, and I ain't messing around here. I don't care about me right now I care about you please don't walk away! We want to help you through this I want to help, so stop pushing us away!" I shout grabbing Tanzys arm.

"Argo do me a favor AND SHUT UP!" She yells pulling away from me and impales my torso. Everyone instantly goes quiet as I shriek in pain.

"Argo!" I hear Tanzy scream when I collapse to the ground holding my side, my blood red flesh. "Oh Guardians Argo I'm sorry I am so sorry I did not mean to." She cries holding my head.

"ARGO!" Sorto yell pushing Tanzy to the ground and grabbing my arm. "Are you alright?"

"Who….who are you?" I gasp moaning tears in my eyes.

"Don't touch him!" Tanzy orders knocking Sorto away from me. I was struggling to breathe; I couldn't feel anything the ice had stabbed me through and through , I could only feel the gushing hole of blood in me, as it drenched my hands I was slowly going numb as I roll onto my back.

"T….Tanzy?" I groan looking over to the ice Guardian

"I'm here Argo….I am right here." She cries holding me tight.

"come girl!" Vincent yells grabbing Tanzy, dragging her to her feet. "We have to get out of here before more guards come."

"No Vincent I am not leaving without Argo, we have to help him."

**_Tanzys POV_**

I screamed when Vincent grabbed me and shook me so violently.

"Listen to me you filthy skug." He shouts "You are leaving that pathetic boy behind or I will incinerate you where you stand."

I then look at him with shock unable to believe what I had just heard him say.

"How dare you speak to me that way." I rage shoving the Guardian off of me. "You have no right to….you…wait a moment did you just call me a Skug?"

No one on Secure calls another Guardian a Skug, it just is not sensible and not right and I know that something was very wrong.

"You are not Guardians are you?" I question as I shield both myself and Argo from the renegades.

"You're right Tanzy their not." I hear Night wing yell to me. "I checked the Securian birth records Sorto Vens and Vincent Cross have both been dead for almost 6 years now in fact al the guardians here are dead."

"What?" I gasp astonished what Dick had told me.

"Renegades." Shouted Rihanna

"Well our covers been blown. Scarlett get rid of the glamour."

I couldn't believe what I was seeing; the Guardians had turned out to really be shadows in disguise

"Imposters." Yelled Jason

My heart was slowly shattering as I pieced it all together. I had not only been played but also used I could not believe it. Sorto was really Deathsrtoke and Vincent was none other than Vandal savage himself. The rest of the Guardians reveled themselves also as Spellbound, Klarion, Ra's al Ghul, Chesire, Sports master, queen Bee and Black Manta.

"Shadows!" Torin yelled containing all of them in a bubble construct which is easily destroyed by Klarion.

"Halt!" My families Royal guard order holding their electro staffs near the enemies. "Hands and knees on the ground NOW!" Captain Fox demands closing in.

":Whatever you say." Spellbound smiles slamming her fists onto the ground electrically stunning the guards.

"Spellbound enough." Jason orders grabbing the witch, Jason then falls to the ground after Spell shocks him to the ground. the rest of the team is easily subdued by the shadows and the light, placing inhibitor collars on each of us. Placing all of us into a circle including the royal family as well, with Shadow soldiers holding guns to our heads.

"Now" Savage begins as he circled us. "Isn't this better? No fighting, no violence or destruction?"

"What is it that you want Savage?" Erin asked holding his wife and daughter close.

"Our reasons for coming here are much greater, but now that all of you are in the way and have discovered us we sadly have to make this all messy to get what we want."

"And what is that if I may ask?" Jason questions harshly, unimpressed with the lights plan. His arms around his wife and four children. "Don't tell us you only came here to plant distrust between the species?"

"Oh no my dear Guardian, we have all come here to steal something most precious from you."

"And what is that?" Chloe asks.

"The Guardian crystals."


	12. Choises

**_Jason's POV_**

I could not believe this Vandal Savage had invaded Secure, disturbed the peace talks, wanted Earth and Secure to go to war and now he wanted us to hand over the pride of our planet. The Guardian crystals, Savage is more insane than I had once believed.

"You all heard me Guardians. The Guardian crystals where are they?"

"You think that we would tell you Savage?" Rihanna asked holding our youngest daughter Hope in her arms. "Guardians of Secure have been sworn to secrecy never to reveal their location to outsiders such as you."

"And what is it that you wish to do with them?' Chloe demanded to know "Sell them on the intergalactic black market?"

"Heavens no child." Al Ghul said examining Chloe carefully. "We have a much bigger purpose for them."

"Which is why were asking nicely for you to hand them over." Chesire said removing her sigh from her belt.

"You tricked me!" Tanzy gasped holding a very pale Argo in her arms. "I trusted all of you and…."

"And nothing!" Savage growled striking Tanzys face. "You followed us of your own free will it is your own fault for what has happened to your friend."

Tears stream down Tanzys face as she holds Argo so close to her.

"Oh guardians Argo I am so sorry!"

"enough of this where are the Guardian crystals Skugs?"

"Go screw yourself Hummaniod!" Yelled By

"I was hopping not to result to this but….Sports master." Savage snapped his fingers. I yelled in pain when the monster threw me to the ground and snatched Hope out of Rihannas arms.

"NO!" Rihan screamed. "That is my daughter leave her alone!"

"Savage don't you dare harm her!" I yell standing to my feet which only resulted with Manta knocking me to the ground, electrically shocking me with my inhibitor collar then handcuffing my hands behind my back.

Father No!" Kaldur pleaded for my suffering to end

"Listen to me Guardian." Savage threatened gripping my throat in one of his hands while holding a crying Hope in another. "I want those crystals and you are going to give them to me one way or another or….there is going to be a death in your family."

"You would not dare." I snarl.

"Oh but you know I would! Cho chop Guardians."

I look over to my crying wife and them my children, then to Hope. I had a choice to make and I had to make it soon.

"Alright Savage." I sigh with a heavy heart." you win."

"YOU ARE A SICK BASTARD SAVAGE!" Chloe yells anger building inside of her I could feel it.

"Funny." savaged laughed evilly. "Your mother said the same exact thing about me."

"What?...How do you know that?"

"Oh don't you know child?" Savage asks gripping Chloe's neck tightly and whispering into her ear. "I'm the one who murdered your parents."


	13. A sacrifice that killed

**_Chloe's POV_**

"YOU DID WHAT!" I shout overloading my inhibitor collar and slamming Savage into the wall my eyes glowing bright yellow.

"ANWER ME YOU DID WHAT SAVAGE?" I shout again continuing to bash the monster into the wall. "YOU MURDERED MY PARENTS IS THAT WHAT YOU SAID? IS THAT WHAT YOU DID TO THEM?"

Over and over I forced him to collide with the wall then I throw him to the other side of the room then up to the ceiling and back to the ground again.

"It was you that day wasn't it you and the humans who invaded Secure with the Mandurians, who killed thousands of my people. MY PARENTS! MY MOTHER AND FATHER! I WAS A CHILD ONLY A LITTLE GIRL AND YOU TOOK THEM AWAY FROM ME!"

"Chloe stop" Dick calls pulling me away from a bloody faced Savage, I scream when a new inhibitor collar is then placed around my neck shutting down my powers again, I was then dragged along with dick to the circle with the others. Dick held me so close to him as I sobbed in his arms over the horrible truth that I had just heard.

"Shhh its alright, you're gonna be fine I'm here now, shhh it's alright."

He continues to speak those words to me as we are forced into a transport. How could this have happened? The Royal family, a few members of the team and all of the Earth representatives are all being held against their will. The League is being hunted by the Shadows troops, Hope my sister was now a hostage and Argo, one of my best friends is going to die.

After all of this there was no way the treaty would come to be, everything was falling apart and we couldn't stop it.

"Savage." Skylar calls ahead of the group. "We need a doctor here, Fire demon is going to die."

"You pathetic Guardians once you have on an inhibitor collar you don't stand a chance. No doctors!"

It is true that Guardians are invulnerable to most things but the only reason why Argo was wounded was because of his vulnerability to Cold. All guardians have a weakness, Guardians of ice and Water are sensitive to heat, Fire to cold, Lightning electrical resistant material, Wind guardians 0 gravity exposure unable to use their elemental abilities, Guardians of Darkness high vibration frequency's, Earth restraintments elevation away from the ground and Light guardians are vulnerable to high concentrations of dark energy.

"Then at least activate some of our healing abilities so that we can save him." Begged Drake. "That's all we ask for."

"NO keep moving skugs."

"No." Jason says stopping in his tracks and turning to face Savage. "Either you let those children save him or I don't show you where the Crystal chamber is."

"You are not in a position to make demands Guardian or have you forgotten that I still have your daughter?"

"No I have not forgotten Savage but its either you let them save him or you get nothing at all."

"It's not like we need him, anyone of these Guardians can open the chamber no problem if Shade doesn't." Chesire laughed

"That is where you are wrong my dear, you see only Senior Guardians are able to open the chamber. Fire women and I are the only seniors here the only Guardian masters, the rest are juniors. So I am your only option."

"Fine." Savage hollers "Deathstroke activate their healing abilities only!"

Deathstroke does as told hitting a button on a controller. I instantly feel my energy reflowing through me, we had our healing abilities back and we knew what to do."

"Argo can you hear me?" Alex asked kneeling next to the fire Guardian after Conner and Dick set him on the ground gently; he only lightly nods his head.

"Just hold on, you're gonna be just fine man." Amaris says softly putting pressure on Argos wound.

"Argo I am so sorry." Tanzy gasps holding his hand. "This is my entire fault."

"No…it wasn't…..it was mine….if I wasn't so arrogant you wouldn't have reacted."

"Argo you were not being arrogant you were selfless so very selfless why?"

"Because…..I have so many people that mean…a lot to me including you. So I had to think….of you instead….of…myself. I would risk….so much….for you Tanzy….I was selfless."

I almost couldn't believe what happened next Argo was suspended off the ground and incased in red energy, lights flickered, fire blazed until the encasement bursts and there Argo stood wearing a black sleeveless top with bright red flames on the sides of the shirts torso the same for the black pants red fames on the sides of his legs, knee high black combat boots, bronze belt, black matching fingerless glove with a line of red around the edges, and around his neck pinned with the Guardian of fire symbol was a long red cloak, the guardian of fire Phoenix symbol glowed bright red on his right shoulder. Before he collapsed Drake and Bly caught him.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked examining himself.

"You my boy." Jason smiled. "Have discovered your true potential. By putting your arrogance aside and becoming and doing something selfless you have released yourself from what was holding you back from achieving your true potential."

"Once you were only focused on and worried about me that must have been when the change kicked in."

"I feel so much stronger."

"And you should, so many new possibilities are now open to you, you shall be almost unstoppable."

"Maybe not so unstoppable!" Laughed Klarion laughed.

"We'll see you little brat."

"Argo no!" Jason says forcing him back "We can't risk that they may hurt Hope. Please stand down for my daughter's sake, you shall have many more opportunities to test your new powers I promise, but until then please stand down."

"There is no need to beg Jason. Because I wasn't going to argue."

"Another act of selflessness." Smiled Tanzy proudly

"Enough of this Guardian." Sports master groans knocking Jason to the ground and kicking him multiple times, I push him away from my foster father. Which only gets me an electrical shock in my neck.

"Are you alright?" Dick asks holding me close to him.

"Yes…..yes I am fine." I manage to say catching my breath.

"The Guardians will make you pay for this humanoids." Oceana glares

"Or we will." Laughed Alex

I couldn't even imagine what Jason must be going through. He had to hand over one of the most precious and powerful objects on Secure with his own daughter and family in harm's way, he must be so terrified. But as he agreed he led Savage and his mercenaries to the Guardian crystal chamber. We took the transports up to one of the floating boulders around and above the capital city near the water. The transports stopped at the third boulder over the city. Jason stands from his seat and walks onto the long gold railing, Savage and the shadows follow right behind him. Shadow Soldiers were making sure that the rest of us stay in our seats.

"Activate my powers." I manage to hear Jason say

"What?"

"You heard me Savage I cannot access the Chamber without my powers."

"Wait….this is the crystal chamber?" Spellbound asked confused.

"What better way to hid it than in plain sight?" Jason smiled walking over to the door. The railing stretched out to all the other boulders above the city. I remember how some Guardians love to jump off of the raining platforms and seeing who could fall the longest without either phasing through the water or catching themselves with their flying abilities before they hit. I stopped doing it with my friends when Jason told me that I couldn't do it anymore after I hurt my wrist, I couldn't help but laugh at the long ago memory.

That's when I wondered if Jason jumped off when we were my age he must have at least once. Rihanna would always say that Jason wasn't so serious when they were children. I had often wondered what Jason was like when he was a boy, when he and my father were best friends, sure he has told me but I would have liked to have seen it with my own eyes. But looking back on it I prefured and admired the Jason that he is now, not the Jason that he once was.

My whole body was shaking so badly I felt my heartbeat rising as I grip Dicks hand tightly

"I am so sorry." I say to the team. "For dragging all of you into this. Earth and Secure are not ready to be allies I should have learned that."

"Screw that logic." Torin growls fidgeting with her cuffs. "We were all on board with the treaty you know that Chlo."

"Yes I do and I am so thankful for that but I should have known that not everyone would be happy with it." I sigh turning to my sister.

"I should have talked to you about it, not take it out on all of you. And I am sorry for that."

"Ok no more apologies." Karen smiled to the both of us. "We love you girls no matter what and something like this isn't gonna change that."

"I'll always love you Chlo I swear it." Dick lightly smiled kissing my cheek.

"Thank you Dick."

"Move it along Guardian open it!" Manta orders Jason.

"Oh Guardians help us." Rihanna cries

"Don't worry Rihanna." Argo says patting her shoulder. "Jason and Hope are going to be fine, I promise."

**_City Clarity_**

**_Star Girls POV_**

"Where the hell did all of these Shadows come from?" I ask striking three more soldiers.

"Got a call from Bats says that they were disguised as Guardians." Red Arrow replies.

"What do they want? Why are they here?"

"Wish I knew Court." Red says firing two more trick arrows at incoming Shadows.

"Whatever the reason I have no doubt that it's sick and twisted." Jackson said using his ring to shield us from incoming fire power.

"No doubt at all." Jazz added sticking more and more soldiers, swinging her swords left and right.

**_Jason's POV_**

I could feel my powers rushing in me as my collar was shut down.

"Don't get comfortable Guardian." Growled Savage "You only have your elemental abilities nothing more."

I mutter to myself as place my hand against the door releasing my energy into the door, which identified me as a Guardian master. Remembering that I was doing this for my daughter, for my family the door instantly swung open. And the Shadows stepped inside. I then felt my collar reactivate shutting down my powers again.

"Beautiful." Queen Bee breathed happily as she entered the chamber.

"Stop right there." A keeper orders holding his electro staff at the intruders

"You can't be in here." A Crystalier shouts

"Step aside boys." Sports master laughs" we have hostages." he points to everyone in the transports.

"Please." I beg." They have my daughter."

The Keepers all look at one another, but then stand down. I wanted nothing more than to wake up and see that my wife and children all asleep in their beds curled up tight like small little guardian masters that I know that my children are distend to be.

But sadly that was not going to happen, not now.

"Star rounding them up." Manta says. Thousands of Shadow soldier's race into the chamber prying out crystals from the rock walls left and right then loading them into bags. And with every crystal they take my heart begins to break.

"Alright Savage I have given what you demanded now give me back my daughter."

"Of course Guardian. Go and get her." Savage smiles as he throws Hope over the edge of the railing.

"NO!" I screamed trying to leap after her but I am quickly restrained.

"HOPE!"

"BLY!"

"We have what we came for! Clarion get us out of here!"

Within seconds the shadows vanish out of site and so do my daughter and Bly into the streets below.


	14. Acceptance

**_Tanzy's POV_**

**_Acceptance._**

"Guardians, humans, friends, family, allies. I stand before you to speak to you all about a life changing event for us all it is called peace." I begin to speak as I address the citizens below the massive podium and into the probes broadcasting the event. "The Shadows have been defeated by the hands of the Justice League's covert ops team and we would like to take this time to personally thank them for their bravery and dedication to our people."

The crowed bursts into applause as cheers as the Team steps forward nest to me.

"Oh behalf of the people of Secure and the Guardian counsel we thank you for saving our lives and protecting our citizens please except these crystal necklaces as a reminder of the lives you saved. Much like you the crystals represent hope and strength." Uncle Erin smiled as Chloe and I as well as the guardian council place a crystal necklace around the necks of each member of the team.

I then stand tall as I continue my speech.

"I would also like to take this time to apologize for my recent behavior. I was so wrong to reject my friends who I now consider to be my family. This day has taught me that friends and families come in all shapes and sizes, whether they are human or Guardian, to accept them for who they are I love them all, I accept them and I will never change them. Expecting them into my life….has set me free."

I stop as my body is elevated into the air and I am incased in white energy surrounding me. Cold such sweet cold, I could feel myself growing stronger, my energy building. After the encasement shatters I am set back onto my feet where I stand before everyone reborn as a guardian master, a senior guardian of ice.

My new uniform was amazing. The sides of my torso exposed with a long strip of white covering the middle of my midriff, long fingerless sleeves stretching just below my shoulders, a upside down hexagon on my chest exposing only a little cleavage, the guardian of ice symbol on my neck. A long tail of fabric wrapped around my waist dragged behind me, my pants with a thin line of ice blue running down the side tucked into white snow boots. A long ice blue cloak was pinned around me as the finale touch.

I couldn't believe it I am finally a senior guardian.

"It seems guardians that another of our kind has unlocked her true potential, her full power." Uncle Erin spoke proudly.

It was then at that moment that the crowed began to cheer and clap for me. I had never been so proud of myself and I understood why I had received my true potential. Even when I was a child I never really accepted humans even before they invaded Earth, I wanted nothing to do with them. But once I accepted the, it set me free and I was no longer being held back.

It was then when my uncle took the stage and spoke to the massive crowed.

"It is at events such as these that we set aside our differences and see the beauty of the similarities of both our words. Today both planets begin a new, Earthlings and Securians may visit each other whenever they please and we shall treat one another as brothers and sisters not as enemies. It is with these words that I sign this treaty of peace and prosperity."

It felt like I could feel the entire planets powerful applause and hope for a brighter future. After my uncle finished signing his name I was shocked to see that the Earth representatives soon followed along with aunty Sara then the team then Chloe and I. Yes I did sign, with pride and absolutely no regret.

The only one left was Godfry, everyone was silent as they all stared at him. Whether or not he signed or not it would not matter, too many people favored the treaty and it would still pass even with one less signature. But I think that Godfry was more concerned about his reputation rather than peace. But he sided with the public and signed his name. The treat was then taken into the Securian record vault and stored as a center piece of our library guarded y the Pages the guardians who sore and collect not just Securian knowledge but also other planets.

An after party on Secure is not one to be missed but there was still one thing that Erin insisted on doing.

The potential ceremony. A ceremony and celebration that all guardians go through once they discover their true potential and now it was mine and Argos turns to have our time.

I was dressed in an ice blue sleeveless top with matching shorts and a white sash around my waist my true guardian form showing though my white skin, my head and normal tail, my hind legs showing through. Argo wore something similar except it was black and stretched down to his ankles and his sash was a beautiful crimson red. I was so happy to see my family when they arrived.

"We are so proud of both of you." Argos mother Adeline Roth smiled kissing her sons cheek.

"You both deserve this." My mother Mavis added.

"I am not sure that I do." I say turning away from all of them."

"Tanzy Clyne." My father says boldly arms crossed. "Don't you dare say such a thing young lady."

"Yeah Tanz." Argo smiles taking my hand. "We both have made mistakes but we've made up for them which set us free, you do deserve this."

It took me a moment to realize that Argo maybe right. Argo and I had to do this together.

"You are correct Argo." I grin brightly squeezing Argos hand. "We both deserve this."

Three bells chime which signifies that it was time for the ceremony to start. Each of our families place long cloaks around us, mine again being ice blue and Argos being red. Our families lead us hand in hand down the long walk way to the giant podium. A round of applause cheers though my ears as we walk together onto the stage, up the long stone steps where the team and royal family stood waiting.

"Guardians and friends." My uncle spoke to the crowed. "Today not only do we celebrate peace between two rival planets but also two young members of our society who have embraced their inner selves. Brining both selflessness and acceptance into their lives, for we are also accepting and selfless, many stars, planets but only one galaxy."

"Many stars and planets but only one galaxy." The crowed repeats

"Tanzy Clyne, Argo Roth kneel." My uncle instructs and we both do as told, kneeing before our king and queen. "Mavis, Ian Clyne, Adeline Roth step forward and speak your words of wisdom to your children.

My family, my parents go first.

"Tanzy." My mother begins. "You are an amazing young women. When my husband found you in the streets and brought you into our lives I had never been so happy to have a new addition to our family. You are such an incredible guardian you see so much beauty in everything and everyone. I believe in you and I cannot wait to see you grow."

Hot tears form in my eyes at my foster mothers words. I felt so proud of what I had accomplished.

"Tanzy." My father spoke softly "You are the sweetest and compassionate daughter I have ever had. I love you so much, you have so much to offer not only Secure but the rest of the galaxy. I along with your mother and brothers cannot wait to see you grown and change."

**_Argo's POV_**

The words that Tanzys father had spoken made me wonder what my own father would have said to me.

"Argo." My mother says. "You are my son and I love you. I have never been more proud of you in my life. I look so forward to you teaching others and maybe someday soon your own children and I know that that day will be a happy one."

A tear struck my face as my mother finishes her speech.

"Argo, Tanzy." King Erin speaks."Do you swear to protect the galaxy from those who would wish to do both it and its citizens harm?"

"We do." Tanzy and I both say in unison.

"Do you swear to spread your light of acceptance and selflessness though out the universe?"

"We do"

"Do you swear as senior Guardians to never abuse your powers but to ove them. And if need be oneday use them to put your life down on the line for any being possible?"

"We do?"

"Then rise young guardians of ice and fire and show us who you are now reborn."

Both Tanz and I stand together, remove our hoods and cloaks and allow the citizens below to see our new forms. Tanzys skin still white, head tails and normal tail gone no longer standing on hind legs, no hair mine still visible. On the sides of her arms and legs spread out on our fingers and toes, sides of our torsos, shoulders back neck and around the back of the head stretched to forehead. They symbols were small but in Securian language our language.

We let them all marvel we let them take it all in, like we were.

Still holding hands Tanzy fly into the air displaying our new, stronger abilities. While Tanzy created a flare of ice and snow over the crowed I created an image of the Fire Guardian symbol the Phoenix out of fire, the crowed os and awes in amazement when Tanzy and I land back onto the stage.

"Who are you Guardians?"King Erin asks as we both turn to face the crowed Tanzy then transforms out of her guardian form and returns to her normal skin her tattoos vanish as well as my own. Her gorgeous white hair again visible.

"My name is Argo Roth and I am a senior Guardian of fire."

"My name is Tanzy Clyne and I am a senior Guardian of ice."

We both take a bow as the crowd roars into applause. Chanting one small yet powerful sentence.

"Guardians united, Guardians unite!"

"Guardians united, Guardians unite!"

"Guardians united, Guardians unite!"

All our families come to hug and congratulate us hugging us so tightly.

It was now official everything has truly changed.

Long live the new era."


	15. Celebrations and Farewells

**_Tanzy's POV_**

Bly's funeral was held the next day, his entire family had attended. His mother, father, three sisters and four brothers, and their beloved pet Zeus all had come to say goodbye to their fallen son. All of us were there to mourn the loss of our dear friend. Jason and Rihanna told the family that their son did not die in vain and how he saved their daughter. Uncle Erin even gave the family a special medal of sacrificial duty, for putting his life on the line for someone else. The family was so grateful to hear that their son and brother had died a hero. His sacrifice was constant reminder of what the Guardians stand for. Peace, protection, sacrifice, pride, loyalty and strength.

Bly gave his life believing in those facts when he saved Hope. And his sacrifice would never ever be forgotten.

**_Chloe's POV_**

The after party for the treaty signing was later that evening the plaza of Clara fold, time square, the city everyone and everywhere on Secure people were celebrating. The rest of the team even showed up to celebrate with us. Terra and Gar where having such fun catching up with each other. Every spot was filled with humans and guardians dancing to the best music that the Galaxy had to offer. No fancy outfits needed just whatever you could dance in, everyone in bright flashing colors, everyone wearing beautiful beaded necklaces that we had handed out, glow in the dark paint on our bodies, dancing in the moon light barefoot.

"We totally have to do this in the summer." Maycey smiled jumping up and down with Rex as a new song began to pay.

"That would be great." Jamie added.

"Amazingly great." Replied Bart.

"It's defiantly going to be fun."

"Damn straight Grayson." Torin laughed as we made our way from the massive crowed and move to one of the balconies able to see the city the beautiful shinning city of Clarity below us. Colors flashing bursting bright into the air as the moon reflects off the water.

"We're all so proud of you Chlo and all your hard work." Karen giggled hugging me.

"Thank you Karen, but I never would have been able to do this without any of you, so thank you so much."

"We always wanted this to work Chlo that's how much we supported the treaty."

"Yeah princess your people sure know how to throw a party."

"I see that you are enjoying our famous wine Rescue."

"What can I say wine is, especially is its good wine weather its earth brand or alien."

We all can't help be laugh at Rescues little quip.

"Oh Rescue." Pandora laughs kissing his cheek.

"I'm really sorry about the Crystals CC." Virgil sighed.

"aw you are sweet to show concern. But my Uncle Erin, Sara, Jason, Rihanna and the Guardian council were discussing it with the League. We are willing to send some guardians to Star Labs to help us track them down. I don't know what the light is going to do with them but I do know one thing."

"And what's that?" Dick asks me his arms around my waist

"That whatever the light throws our way we will always be ready to face it symbiosie."

"Together" Kaldur smiles his arm around his future wife.

"Then I like to propose a toast." Conner says raising his glass. " To the future, allies and for good things to come."

"CHEERS." We all chime our glasses together and enjoy the rest of the party as a family and friends.

**_(This is it people on more story labeled Darkness and I will posting my Young Justice movie _****_Young Justice Rise of Apocalypse_****_ so stay tuned.)_**


End file.
